dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Double Tsuibikidan
& or & or & or & |similar='Bending Kamehameha Chasing Bullet Double Sunday Finish Flash Scattering Bullet' }} Double Tsuihikidan is an energy wave attack used by Krillin. Krillin bends down as he brings his arms to his sides and charges up. Then, he brings his hands forward and fires two reddish-orange energy waves that follow the opponent like homing missiles, inflicting a great deal of damage. Overview Krillin uses this attack during his match against Piccolo in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Piccolo thought nothing of this attack and merely jumped into the air, but he did not realize they followed him and was almost hit from behind. Though Piccolo managed to destroy the Double Tsuihikidan with his eye lasers, this was merely a distraction as Krillin appeared behind Piccolo and punched him in the face. Later on Namek, Krillin fires two energy waves of both hands at Frieza, while flies to try distract and escape it. But Frieza flies higher to dodge quickly of Krillin's attack. Krillin uses a similar two handed blue beam to attack Salza in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. However Salza can deflect Krillin energy wave with a punch. Later, when he and Future Trunks' Burning Storm destroyed Dr. Gero's basement laboratory during the Androids Saga, Krillin used the two handed blue beam. He and Trunks blasted various objects in the laboratory, including Cell in his larval form. In the filler episode "Final Round", Pikkon also fires two energy waves of both hands at Goku, which dodge quickly the attack. A few minutes later, Goku and Pikkon again uses similar attacks one against the other, conclude that by colliding and causing a massive explosion in the sky. Appearances in Video Games It is one of Krillin's super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden and the ''Raging Blast'' series, named Mega-Pression and Homing Energy Wave respectively. It is reddish-orange in Buyū Retsuden and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and white/blue in the two Raging Blast games and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. It is called Heat Seeking Blast in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Variation *'Scattering Bullet' – A powerful version of the Double Tsuihikidan, also used by Krillin. It consists of a powerful Energy Wave that can be teleguided shortly after being shot, which turns into an Energy Sphere and finally in an Energy Wave Barrage. Gallery Krillin's Double Tsuihikidan.jpg|Krillin's Double Tsuihikidan in the manga PiccoloTheSuperNamek4.jpg|Krillin fires two energy waves at Frieza Krillin attacks Salza with a Ki blast.png|Krillin fires a Homing Energy Wave at Salza Homing Deflect.JPG|Salza deflects Krillin's Homing Energy Wave Future Trunks and Krillin destroy Dr Gero's secret laboratory.jpg|Krillin destroying Dr. Gero's Lab with his Homing Enegy Wave Celldestroyed.png|Present Cell destroyed by Krillin's Homing Energy Wave PikDoubleBlast.png|Pikkon's Double Energy Wave fired at Goku PikChasingWave.png|Pikkon fires a Homing Energy Wave at Goku GokuChasingWave.png|Goku fires a Chasing Energy Wave at Pikkon IMG 0337.PNG|Pikkon and Goku's Homing Energy Waves IMG 0342.PNG|The two Homing Energy Waves collide IMG 0343.PNG|The Energy Clash IMG 0338.PNG|The two colliding blasts about to explode References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Barrage techniques